charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Vengeance
|image = |caption = An ancient clan wields its own Power of Three… |writer= Diana G. Gallagher |published= Simon Spotlight Entertainment |airdate = November 1, 2002 January 6, 2003 (reprint) |director = 0-689-85079-4 / 9780743461030 |production = Season 4 | previous = Date with Death | next = Shadow of the Sphinx}} Dark Vengeance is the 15th book of the Charmed collection and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. This novel takes place between Season 4 Episode 13 "Charmed and Dangerous", and Episode 15 "Marry-Go-Round" as Phoebe is engaged but has not yet married, and the Source was vanquished. Summary :And should the Trinity of Evil be awakened :The Champions of Virtue must defend :The Light of ages past or be forsaken :As the warriors of darkness were before them. The Charmed Ones are feeling out of sorts. Phoebe misses Cole, who's gone away for a week of solitary reflection. Piper is overwhelmed with the responsibilities of overseeing her household, Charmed affairs, and P3, her nightclub. Paige is still adjusting to her role as a savior of innocents, and is increasingly sensitive to all levels of human pain. Soon, though, Piper is distracted by an energetic musician auditioning to play at the club, Phoebe is making a new friend in her Web design class, and Paige is meeting new people at the homeless shelter where she volunteers. But it isn't long before the girls discover that a sinister force is working against them; Phoebe's short-term memory is shot, Piper can't control her emotions, and Paige feels thoroughly exhausted. At the same time, their powers are diminished. Could their new acquaintances be connected to the threat? It's a real-life family feud—one that could have deadly results… Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Being targeted by members of an ancient tribe, Piper finds her powers severely weakened and her mood swings also affected. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. Targeted by members of an ancient tribe, she finds her powers severely weakened and her short term memory damaged to the point where she has a hard time remembering Paige. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Targeted by members of an ancient tribe, Paige found her powers severely weakened, and she is perpetually drowsy. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's fiancé. He was known as Belthazor in the Underworld and had the powers of shimmering and Energy balls before becoming human. Support *'Karen Ashley:' Also known as Sh'tara, the mind-bender. Lead singer of With a Vengeance. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and clear skin. She weakened Piper's powers and messed up her moods with her flute. Her power was Mind Manipulation. *'Kevin Graves:' Also known as Tov'reh. He had short blond hair, a dashing smile, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He weakened Paige's powers and made her sleepy with his cane. His power was Transformation. *'Kate Dustin:' Also known as Ce'kahn. She weakened Phoebe's memory and powers with a armband. Her power was Atmokinesis. Minor *'Gilbert:' A gremlin lurking in the Manor's pipeline. *'Doug Wilson:' Supervisor of Fifth Street Shelter in his late 40's with a lean and wiry build, gray-green eyes, and bristle of a beard. *'Daniel Knowles:' Piano player of With a Vengeance, said to have curly dark hair, a muscular build, twinkling brown eyes and a dazzling smile. *'Jennifer Ryan:' Middle-aged woman volunteering at Fifth Street Shelter. *'Mason Hobbs:' Booking agent. *'Lancer Dunne:' Somber brooding bass player of With a Vengeance. *'Brodie Sparks:' Drummer of With a Vengeance with red hair, tanned and freckled skin. *'Shen'arch:' Leader of the Dor'chacht. *'Professor Wayne Deekle:' Web design professor. *'Lila:' Paige's co-worker at South Bay Social Services. *'Stanley Addison:' An elderly innocent held as leverage by the Dor'chacht. Mentioned *'Bob Cowan:' Paige's boss at South Bay Social Services. *'Stuart Randall:' Takes notes for Kate in class. *'Emma:' The witch practitioner who used the Power Stripping Potion to erase Belthazor, Cole's demonic half. *'Andrew:' Emma's dead fiancé, who was murdered by Belthazor. *'Dixie:' Bartender at P3 with a child. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She died at the hands of the demon, Shax. *'Penny Halliwell:' Also known as Grams. She is the Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother. *'The Source of All Evil:' The ultimate form of evil and ruler of the Underworld. *'The Evil Enchantress:' Paige's evil past incarnation with the powers of Telekinesis and Conjuring the Elements. Magical Notes Book of Shadows :And should the Chosen Three of Evil be awakened :the Champions of virtue must defend :the light of ages past or be forsaken :as the Warriors of Darkness were before them. Spells Miscellaneous Entities, Substances, Incantations, and Cures :Unknown magics on mystic tides that :breached the darkened gate; :lost bits and beings, send and hide, :now reveal and locate. To Contain Dor'chacht Magic :Dark magics of the Dor'chacht clan, :all powers that were yours return; :course through the blood, :flow from the land into these lifeless vessels burn. To Transfer Magic :Guh-sheen toh dak To Summon a Storm :Dark forces of the air and night empowered, :this ancient enemy to fell three thousand years agone this hour! To Activate the Flute and Return Piper's Powers :Power of Three spell :Laughing then and crying now, undo this mystic music curse; :the Solagath command the flute, play Piper's powers in reverse. Powers *'Atmokinesis:' Used by the Kate to summon storms. *'Memory Manipulation:' Used by Kate to weaken Phoebe. *'Mind Manipulation:' Used by Karen to force her will on others. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to destroy the evil K's' instruments. *'Molecular Deceleration:' Used by Piper while her powers were weakened. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze her enemies. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to teleport between places. *'Power Manipulation:' Used by Kevin, Kate and Karen to weaken the Charmed Ones. *'Projection:' Used by Shen'arch to send Ce'kahn, Tov'reh and Sh'tara's souls into resting. *'Psychic Reflection:' Used by Karen to affect Piper's mood. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. *'Transformation:' Used by Kevin to turn a tree into a snake. Artifacts *'Ancient Scrolls:' Scrolls of ancient records with references to the Sol'agath and the Dor'chacht. Paige was able to find a reference on 'reversal' through one of these records. *'Book of Shadows:' The Warren Line's tome of spells and most prized possession. *'Ce'kahn's Armband:' Ce'kahn's talisman blessed with Power Absorption and Mind Manipulation. It was specifically meant to target Phoebe Halliwell. *'Sh'tara's Flute:' Sh'tara's talisman blessed with Power Absorption and Mood Manipulation meant for Piper Halliwell. *'Shen'arch's Silver Staff:' Shen'arch's staff left for Tov'reh as the sign of leadership. He also blessed it with Power Absorption and Sleep Induction meant for Paige Matthews. Locations *'Valley of Ages:' Ancient battleground. Notes and Trivia *The rhyme on the back cover and the poem found in the Book of Shadows at the end of Chapter 5 were almost exactly the same, with only the "Trinity of Evil" replaced by "Chosen Three of Evil". *The Source of All Evil was mentioned to have been vanquished. Differences from the Show *Emma's fiancé Andrew was Emma's husband in the novel. *Paige has mastered her power of orbing and can orb from one place to another. She didn't learn to do so until in "The Three Faces of Phoebe", after they vanquished the first Source. *Cole is not the new Source. References *The Evil Enchantress was mentioned. International Titles *'Russian:' Tjemnaja mject´ (Dark Vengeance) *'French:' Mauvaises fréquentations (Bad Company) *'Spanish (Spain):' Oscura venganza (Dark Vengeance) *'Dutch:' Duistere wraak (Dark vengeance) ТЕМНАЯ_МЕСТЬ_1.jpg|Russian cover Oscura venganza.jpg|Spanish cover 015-mauvaises frequentations.jpg|French cover Duistere wraak.jpg|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise